Shinya Aoki vs. Satoru Kitaoka
The fight was for the Dream lightweight title with Shinya Aoki defending. The Fight The first round began. Both men came out southpaw, Kitaoka blocked a high kick. They clinched, Aoki had the MT plum and kneed the face, he secured a double-leg takedown, Kitaoka worked a tight guillotine. Four thirty-five. Aoki passed to side control defending. Kitaoka was wasting energy. Four fifteen. Aoki had the back with both hooks in a scramble. Kitaoka turned on top into a triangle. Four minutes. That looked tight. Aoki was readjusting the triangle. Three thirty-five. Aoki switched to an armbar. Kitaoka was defending. The crowd applauded as he escaped. Three fifteen as they stood to the clinch. Aoki worked a single. Kitaoka stuffed it. Three minutes. Aoki worked for a trip. Kitaoka worked for a choke. Two thirty-five. Kitaoka stuffed the trip letting go of the choke. Aoki got a nice trip. Two fifteen. Kitaoka stood back to the clinch motioning to the ref that his glove was damaged. The ref paused them. Two minutes. They continued. Kitaoka was on his bicycle. One thirty-five. Kitaoka landed a counter right hand and they clinched. Aoki got a trip to half-guard. Nice job by Kitaoka defending the mount. One fifteen. One minute. Aoki landed a short left hand. Aoki landed a left hammerfist to the forehead. Thirty. Fifteen as Aoki landed two left hammerfists and a big right. Aoki stood over Kitaoka. The first round ended. That was Aoki's. The second round began. They clinched, Aoki got an easy trip to half-guard nearly immediately. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen as they scrambled back and forth. Four minutes. Kitaoka landed an upkick there. Three thirty-five. Kitaoka landed three right hammerfists from the bottom. Three fifteen. Aoki is still in half-guard. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Not a lot of activity. Two fifteen. Two minutes remaining. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Aoki landed a left elbow there I believe. The ref stood them up. Kitaoka blocked a high kick. Thirty-five left. Aoki landed a body kick. Kitaoka landed a right hand. Aoki landed a body kick, stuffed a single and got a good single into half-guard. Fifteen left. The second round ended. Aoki's round. The third round began. Kitaoka missed a high kick and ate a body kick. Aoki had the MT clinch and kneed the body. They clinched. Aoki got a single. Four thirty-five. Kitaoka landed an upkick. Aoki had the back now. He had both hooks. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five as the chess match continued. Aoki landed two heelkicks to the abdomen. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five as Aoki locked up the body triangle. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Aoki went for a triangle as Kitoaka turned to guard. KItaoka landed a right hand standing over Aoki. Aoki landed a nice upkick to the left eye. One thirty-five. The ref stood Aoki up. Kitaoka was bleeding slightly out of his own left nostril. Aoki's glove had to be readjusted. Kitaoka was breathing pretty heavily out of his mouth. One fifteen as Aoki landed a body kick, he worked for a double against the ropes. One minute. Kitaoka sat on the middle rope defending. The ref broke the stalemate. Kitaoka blocked a hard high kick. Thirty-five. Aoki landed a right hand and worked a single. Kitaoka was defending. Fifteen. The ref broke them up again. Aoki landed a right hand and got trip and had the back. Aoki passed to half-guard. The third round ended. Also Aoki's round. The fourth round began. Aoki landed a body kick and another. And another body kick. Every time after Kitaoka misses a high kick. Four thirty-five. Kitaoka landed a right hook. Aoki kneed the face twice and again. He got a trip and mounted. Aoki landed two rights and two lefts and had the back with both hooks. Four fifteen. Aoki landed six rights in under, Kitaoka's nose was very bloody now. He resembles Sakuraba after Arona now... Four minutes. Kitaoka was breathing heavily. Three thirty-five. Aoki worked for the choke or the rear-naked face crank. Kitaoka was defending. He escaped. Three fifteen. Aoki had the body triangle. Three minutes. Aoki worked again for the choke. Kitaoka was defending gamely. Two thirty-five. Kitaoka escaped. Aoki almost had it again. Two fifteen. Kitaoka was breathing very hard, audibly. Two minutes left. Aoki worked for the choke again. Kitaoka escaped yet again. One thirty-five. Aoki landed four lefts in under. One fifteen. Blood covered the canvas. Kitaoka was breathing very heavily. One minute. Kitaoka looked up at the clock, struggling to restrategize. Kitaoka landed five right hammerfists backwards. Thirty. Aoki had the choke tight there. The crowd oohed. Kitaoka escaped, gasping for breath between punch attempts. Fifteen. He was breathing in a very scary way. The fourth round ended. Hans agreed that it was "scary" and "a little sickening." He thought that maybe the breathing was causing Aoki to take pity. The fifth round began. Kitaoka avoided the glove touch and landed a right hand and stuffed a trip. Kitaoka came out hard. They exchanged. They clinched. Aoki got a trip to half-guard. Four thirty. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Aoki passed to side control. He was taking the back. Three thirty-five. Aoki had one hook. "That sound is scary." "It's like a fish out of water." Three fifteen. Aoki had both hooks and now a body triangle. "He may have broke his nose." Three minutes remaining. Aoki worked hard for the choke. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen left. Two minutes. Kitaoka turned out and had the back as they stood. One thirty-five. They clinched up. Aoki got a trip. One fifteen left. One minute. The ref stood them up. Kitaoka was stalking Aoki. Thirty-five as Aoki landed a pair of stiff jabs. Aoki was moving a lot now. Kitaoka stuffed a single kneeing the face four times. Fifteen left. Kitaoka landed twelve knees between the eyes and the fifth round ended. Probably Aoki's round as well. He retains the title with a unanimous decision.